Riluzole is useful as an anticonvulsant, anxiolytic and hypnotic medicinal product (Patent EP 50,551), in the treatment of schizophrenia (EP 305,276), in the treatment of sleep disorders and depression (EP 305,277), in the treatment of cerebrovascular disorders and as an anaesthetic (EP 282,971).